Light Spirits
by takari4ever
Summary: New Digimon Story. After the adventures in D02 Kari has gone through a lot. When she moves she meets the mysterious Golden Warrior, a vigilante, who protects the innocent. New adventures await the Digidestined.
1. Chapter 1: Moving

Chapter 1: Moving

Kari just finished unpacking her last box. She was looking in the small apartment, she and her father had moved in. She was wondering how she could unpack also his things. The last four years had been the craziest of her life. It all started when her mother had fallen ill. It felt like so long ago. Tai had left the year after. He had decided to sign with a football club from London, a few weeks after she had died, now he was training with the second team. He did not want to stay in Japan anymore. It was also a good way for him to grow into the world of football and train with the best at the academy. She did not understand the construction of British football and she did not want to. Now she was left alone with her father. He had changed ever since her mom passed away. He had taken so many loans in the expectation that she'll be better and now he had no way of paying back. He had lost his job and now was working in construction. She saw he tried his best to give her the best life possible, but she always had a feeling that when he was looking at her he became sadder. It had probably to do with the fact that she reminded him of her. She looked around the small apartment. It wasn't much. They had two rooms. The kitchen was built into the living room, where her father would sleep. She had her own little room, where barely her bed could fit. He was unpacking some of the things in the living room, while she was in her room. In a box she found her old photo album. That's when she saw him. The boy of her dreams. She had never forgotten him. How could she? It was her best friend. She always had had feelings for him. Ever since she met him the first time but she would have never admitted it. When they had finally kissed, the next day he had left. It had been only a week later that they had also found out about her mother and everything was just forgotten. Now all these years later she had not talked to him. Nor did she talk to any of her other friends. She didn't want to anymore, they would remind her of a life where she was happy, she wasn't happy anymore. The only thing she wanted to do is get the best grades at her new school, just so she could get a scholarship and get the best job to be able to help her father out. That was her calling now. She then saw a picture of Gatomon. She smiled at it. She loved her companion, but soon after the battle with MaloMyiotismon the Digimon had to go back. So did TK. Her mind trailed off to him again. She then put it away and looked into the small mirror she had. She didn't even feel beautiful lately. The old glasses, she didn't even put makeup on anymore. She didn't care about her looks. She thought it was better this way, it would just be a distraction.

Sasumu (Kari's father): Kari! Kari darling are you ready?  
Kari: Not yet dad…I still have two boxes!  
Sasumu: Please hurry up…I'll make dinner for us. Remember tomorrow is your first day at school!  
Kari: I'll be there right away.

As she unpacked her clothes she looked out her window. On the other side she saw a guy looking at her. He was wearing only a tank top and was winking at her. She knew what he wanted, so she closed the curtains. She hated these kinds of people, but since her mother's death she had only lived amongst them.

Sasumu: Kari! Come! Dinner is ready!  
Kari: What? So soon…Coming!  
Sasumu: I made you something special! A steak and fries and a salad! Just so you can have a nice evening before you start your new school day!  
Kari: But Dad! This is too expensive!  
Sasumu: Nonesense! I'll do anything for my little girl!  
Kari: Thanks Dad! You're the best!  
Sasumu: Now go on! Eat! There is still a lot to be done till tomorrow. I just remembered that I forgot to get some things from the store for tomorrow.  
Kari: Don't worry Dad! You stay here and I'll go and get it after I eat.  
Sasumu: Are you sure?  
Kari: Positive! I need to get my mind off of things. Just to relax a bit.  
Sasumu: Ok. The money is on the counter and I've made a list too. It's there as well.  
Kari: You'll have it in no time.

After she finished eating she took the money and left. On her way to the store she saw the creepy guy from the window again. It felt weird to her. She thought he was following her. She hurried her pace and entered the store. She knew she would have to go out but she took her time. After a couple of minutes she did not see him again, so she finished her groceries and left. She didn't take much. If it came to it she could run home. But what was to stop this guy from following her again. She was walking easily until she saw him again. She hurried the pace but this time he was quick and came before her.

Hiroki: Hello beautiful! Hiroki's the name…what's yours? (he touched her cheek)  
Kari (dismissing him): Leave me alone, creep! I don't want anything to do with you!  
Hiroki: Well I don't think you have a choice! Now we can do it the easy way or the hard way.  
Kari: Get lost!

He then grabbed her arm and dragged her into a side-alley. Kari was fighting him while he tried to rape her. In only an instant a flash was seen and she only heard him squeal in pain. When she looked up she saw a bigger guy standing in front of her. He was quite tall and had blond pointy hair. He had no shirt on, but his muscles were clearly to be seen. She knew him from TV. She had heard about him. He was the famous Golden Warrior. He was known to help out the people in need or the ones being mugged, but no one could actually find him. There he was in front of her. Standing and looking at her and he seemed surprised at her sight, but after a few seconds which she felt were really awkward he turned to Hiroki.

Hiroki: I'll show you!  
Hiroki charged at the Golden Warrior, who in turn just slapped him on the back and then kicked him with the knee in the gut.  
GW: Have you had enough?  
Hiroki: Uh…that hurts so much…I'm sorry…  
GW: Will you ever do anything like this again?  
Hiroki: No! I'm sorry!  
GW: Good! You can go! And one more thing. Don't ever as much as look at this girl again!  
Hiroki: Ok! Alright! Let me go! Please!

With that Hiroki ran away as fast as he could. Kari was still a bit shocked. She was looking at the Golden Warrior who was looking at her. From all the stories she heard about him on TV, no one had ever seen him for so long. He had never talked to any of his "victims" or the people he saved.

GW: Are you ok?  
Kari: I'm fine! Thanks…  
GW: Don't mention it…uhm…do you live here?  
Kari: Yes…I…I…  
GW: Don't worry. You don't have to tell me. Do you want me to bring you home?  
Kari: That's ok. I live one block away.  
GW: Alright. I'll see you around?  
Kari (putting her hair behind her year, she felt her blood rushing to her cheeks): Yeah. I hope so! See you around.  
GW (jumping away): See you around…(whispering) Kari…

At home: 

Sasumu: Kari! You're finally here! What happened?  
Kari: I took a detour…I'm sorry.  
Sasumu: It's ok darling. It's getting quite late. You should probably go to bed.  
Kari: I will. I'm going now.

When she went to her room she was looking outside her window. She saw that Hiroki, when he noticed her, he closed the curtains immediately. She looked out her window to the stars. It was beautiful outside. She noticed the sweet breeze blowing and how the city outside was slowly going to sleep. She then looked on top of the building in front of her. She noticed someone standing there, but she did not know who it was, she couldn't make him out. He had left instantly when he had seen she had spotted him. She smiled. It didn't matter who it was. She thought it might have been the Golden Warrior checking up on her, but it really didn't matter to her. She smiled and went inside, for the first time, in years she was truly happy. She didn't know why, but she was happy.

Meanwhile:

He was looking at her from the building in front of her small apartment. He couldn't believe it was her. He was there. Finally. After all this time he had seen her again. How many things had happened these past years. He was wondering whether she had went through the same things.

Patamon: TK? TK?  
TK: Huh…what's wrong Patamon?  
Patamon: How long are we going to stare at her?  
TK: You don't recognize her?  
Patamon: Recognize who? The girl we saved earlier?  
TK: Yes…it's her Patamon! It's Kari!  
Patamon: WHAT?! How did I not see it?!  
TK: That's ok! I wonder…where do you think she goes to school?  
Patamon: I don't know…I mean from this area…how did she even get here?  
TK: I don't know…but I'll keep an eye on her. Who knows…  
Patamon: Are you ready to forgive her though?  
TK: Oh…I nearly forgot…even right after we had kissed…that asshole Davis!  
Patamon: Well…I don't think they stayed together…what I wonder is why she doesn't really takes care of herself and where are Tai and her mother?  
TK: I don't know…we'll see. I'll talk to her as the Golden Warrior…  
Patamon: Ok. Sounds like a good plan. Maybe I get to see Gatomon! We need to go now!  
TK: Yes…let's go.

A/N: This is the first chapter! I'll reveal more in the following chapter. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: New School

Chapter 2: New school

When she woke up, Kari was a bit nervous. She knew she had no need to be, but she was. She was looking outside at the beautiful weather and she knew she was going to have a great day ahead, but the main problem was getting to school. It was really far away and she always had to wake up an hour and a half before school even started, but it was alright. It was a small price to pay for a good education. In the subway she was thinking about the night before and what had happened with the Golden Warrior. On the screens she saw the news that the Golden Warrior had saved several people that evening. She didn't feel that special anymore. But all of the ones she heard he had left the scene immediately. _Maybe there was something…who knows. Maybe I'll see him again. I haven't felt like this since…oh my stop!_

She got out of the subway and walked a few more blocks. That's when she spotted the school. She saw the numerous kids and she was feeling quite small. _Ok…just get past the entrance. _  
She saw the school. The grounds were huge. She saw all the kids walking past her or talking to each other. Then she noticed the different groups of kids. The jocks were all making fun of some nerd. She saw his desperation. She had gone through the same. She even expected it to happen again. She walked past them and did not care to look. But when she heard the guys were carrying him away to throw him into the dumpster, Kari had to intervene. It might be that she'll be bullied for the rest of the year, but she could not stand injustice.

Kari: Hey you! Leave him be!  
Grant (one of the jocks): And what will you do?  
Kari: I'll help him stay away from jerks like you!  
Grant: Well well…we have a feisty nerd here! You're lucky you're a girl and we won't throw you into the dumpster…but we'll be kind to let you watch while we throw him!  
Benny (the nerd): Please don't! I haven't done anything!

As Grant tried to lift him, someone put his hand on his shoulder. Kari looked at the tall blond boy who stopped Grant. She could not believe who it was. After all this time. After everything she had gone through. The one person who should have been by her side through everything.  
Grant: What do you want Takeru?  
TK: To leave him alone and for you to back off. We don't need this on the first day, ok Grant?  
Grant: Humph…Fine. But just cause you're the captain Takeru.  
TK: Thanks. (turning to Benny): Are you ok? Here is your bag.  
Benny: Thanks…I guess.  
TK: Be careful next time. Don't let them play you like this.  
Benny: I will.

Kari was still speechless. She was staring at him. It was him. Everything about him reminded her about her past. She was just standing there. Then she saw him turn to her. He looked wonderful in her eyes. Never had she seen him look like this. She was blushing. Her heart was racing. She was mad at him, but at the same time she was happy to see him again. _How can this have happened in just two days._

TK: Hi.  
Kari: Hi. I'm Hikari. (holding out her hand) _It's probably best if he doesn't _  
TK: Takeru. Nice to meet you. _Why is she pretending? _You're new here?  
Kari: Yes. It's my first day.  
TK: You should go to the principal's office to register. She'll give you your schedule as well.  
Kari: Thanks. I'll be on my way.  
Benny: Hey wait! I'll come with you. I have to deliver this paper from my parents. I'm Benny, by the way.  
Kari: Hikari! Nice to meet you!  
Benny: Hey I'll guide you! Look that's the cafeteria. Everyone has their own tables. The cool kids hang out in the center. The rest just hang out around. The nerds like me usually stay in the corner next to the kitchen. It smells, but at least we have our table.  
Kari: Ok…  
Benny: That's the chemistry lab and there is the biology lab. Oh and at the end is the principal's office. Outside we have the different sports fields. And the sports hall. You'd be surprised but for a top educational institution they really care about our sporting life. I'm not particularly good at any sports…but I think you already guessed that.  
Kari: How could I? I didn't know you.  
Benny: That's kind of you to say. Now go on. You can go and get your schedule. I'll just hand in everything later.

After Kari finished with the Principal she made her way to the first class. She noticed it was chemistry. She made her way to the chemistry lab. She noticed Grant sitting as well. He was next to a beautiful blond girl. Then she looked around. She saw some of the other children in her class. Some were talking about their vacations. She remembered she had no vacation. The whole summer she worked at a diner. She would work there every once in a while, to help her dad cover the debts. When she looked around she saw all the kids were quite wealthy. They had designer clothes and all cared for their looks. Suddenly she felt out of place. The blond girl next to Grant was looking almost disgusted towards her. She then spotted TK sitting at the back with two girls next to him. By the looks of them they were both cheerleaders and both were trying to get his attention. He did not seem too interested. Kari remembered him this way. He saw her and smiled. A sudden happiness arose within her. She took a seat one row in front of him. No one else was seated there. Then she saw Benny come in. She was happy to see him. At least someone she knew. Someone besides TK. _He also goes by Takeru here…well I'll go by Hikari. I don't want people to call me Kari here…_

Benny: So we're in the same class. That's awesome! I think this year will be awesome!  
Kari: I hope so!  
Teacher: Good morning class! I see most of you returned, and I see some new faces! Actually just one…your name miss?  
Kari: Hikari Kamiya. I just moved here!  
Cheerleader next to TK: No one cares looser!  
Most of the students started laughing, but Kari was oblivious to it. She just sat down. She did not look at anyone.  
Teacher: That's enough Claire! My name is Hiroki.  
_Kari: So Claire is her name…  
_Hiroki: I am glad to tell you that this year we'll be having some projects with the university. It'll be a great way for those of you interested to study chemistry or even medicine.  
Kari: That sounds interesting! Most schools I've been to don't have any projects…  
Benny: What schools did you attend?  
Kari: Well…let's just say they weren't the best ones.  
Benny: How did you get here?  
Kari: I got a scholarship for one year. If I manage to get high grades this year I'll be able to get a scholarship for a top university. It's kinda all or nothing for me.  
Benny: I see…looks like I have competition for the "Geek of the Year"-yearbook picture!  
Kari: You can say that out loud!  
Hiroki: After long consideration, the board and I came to the conclusion that we're going to make a change in the curriculum. We'll have a group essay which will be handed in every month. It's important, as it will be ten of these essays and each makes up for ten percent of the essay grade which is fifty percent of your final grade. Any questions?  
Claire: Yes! Can we choose our own groups? I mean, no offense, but some of us don't want to get the diseases of all these geeky losers!  
Hiroki: One more comment like this and you'll be out of the class for the rest of the week! And thanks to you, no. I will choose! Please write your names on a piece of paper fold it and put it in this box. I will then draw groups of four.

As a few names were heard and some were happy with their group mates, Kari suddenly heard her name.  
Hiroki: Hikari!  
Kari was looking up. She heard Claire throw another comment, saying she shouldn't be called like that, because too much light on her and her ugly face would be infesting others. Kari hated her. She hated it even more that TK was apparently friends with her.  
Hiroki: Benny! You'll be in a group with Hikari.  
Benny: Cool! We'll be the best!  
Hiroki: Claire! Oh how ironic!  
Claire: What! You rigged the draw! That's not fair!  
Hiroki: I don't care what you say Claire! You will find a way to work with them or you'll fail! And the last one, ah! Takeru! And that would be our final group.

Kari could not believe that she was in a group with him. Of all the people, it had to be him. TK's expression was rather motionless. He thought it was fate that brought them back together. He was quite happy about it. He was smiling towards her. Benny thought he was smiling towards the both of them. When the lesson finished Kari and Benny were going out of the class.  
TK: Hey! Hikari! Benny! We should get together and talk! How about this evening at the diner? My treat! Claire will be there too!  
Benny: That sounds great! Hikari are you coming?  
Hikari: It's fine. I'll be there. Which diner?  
TK: I'll text you the address. Can you both give me your numbers?  
Benny: Sure!

After they exchanged their numbers they went to the next lessons. The day wasn't too long as the afternoon lessons had been cancelled. When Kari went to the subway she heard someone call out her name. When she turned she saw TK.

Kari: TK! It's just you…you scared me…  
TK: Wow! You look amazing! I can't believe you are here! What happened all this time! We haven't talked in forever!  
Kari: Look TK…you left back then…just like that. I still don't know why or how, but I think we should keep this strictly professional. Just school business. Plus you don't need to flatter me. I heard what your friend said about me.  
TK: Kari, just…listen…  
Kari: Don't worry. We'll find a way to work together. I just want to keep this away from us…for now.  
TK: I understand. It was good seeing you though. I guess I'll see you tonight as well.  
Kari (while entering the subway station): See you!

Author's note: End of the second chapter! More to come soon


	3. Chapter 3: The Golden Warrior

Chapter 3: The Golden Warrior

Sasumu: Kari! There you are! How was the first day?  
Kari: Oh it was nice…the school is huge and these projects they have! It's really amazing what these guys can do. I'm really glad being there!  
Sasumu: That's great! And any new friends?  
Kari: Well there's this guy, Benny. He's quite geeky and I helped him with these jocks and then we were drawn into one group together for chemistry. With these other two kids.  
Sasumu: Seems like this Benny boy has made quite an impression!  
Kari: Oh! Don't worry it's not like that!  
Sasumu: Are you sure?  
Kari: POSITIVE! No worries dad…  
Sasumu: I'm not worrying…I just want you to be happy!  
Kari (hugging him): Thanks dad! Oh and I have to go to this diner downtown…we're meeting there to discuss the chemistry project.  
Sasumu: Sounds good. There's money on the counter.  
Kari: I still have some. I won't pay too much. Plus this guy who invited us there will pay for all of us. Said it's his treat.  
Sasumu: Kari, you can't expect him to pay!  
Kari: I know dad…was just joking.

A few hours later she arrived at the diner. She saw Benny already waiting. Kari had put on her better clothes. She didn't have that many anymore, but she wanted to make an impression, but her hair was still fuzzy. In Benny's eyes she looked pretty. She walked towards him, greeting him. Then she noticed TK was already talking to a waitress at the diner. It was no diner. It was a very expensive restaurant. The kind that she would never afford. She saw him come out. Benny was saying some things but she couldn't even hear him. Something about TK was drawing her attention. Maybe it was the extremely cool shirt, or just his slightly arrogant attitude.

TK: Hey! Benny! Hikari! How are you two? Our table is ready. We can go inside. Claire will come in a minute. She likes to make an entrance…  
Benny: Cool. Shall we go inside then?  
Kari: Sure!

As they sat down they saw Claire come in. She was gorgeous. Kari noticed all the fashionable clothes she was wearing. Claire looked like a model. Kari envied her. She saw TK and Benny were staring at her as well. _He was right when he said she likes to make an entrance…_

Claire: Hey Takeru! And you two…  
TK: Claire…they have names, Hikari and Benny and you know that. Don't be rude…  
Claire: Fine…sorry, but you know Takeru that they don't really fit in this place right. I mean the mayor is sitting at the other end. Say Hikari, are these the best clothes you have?  
Kari: Unfortunately…  
Claire: Uh…say no more. Let's just get this over with. I want to get the salmon. Takeru can you also order some wine with it? Oh and get the appetizers first.  
TK: Fine…guys what do you want?  
Kari looked at the menu and barely knew some of the meals. She decided to go with some Italian dish she had heard of. Benny and TK took the steak.

Claire: So? What are we going to do?  
Kari: Well there's different approaches…  
Claire: No one cares. Look. I think you should work it out and I can like pay you guys to do the work for me! How does that sound?  
TK: We are not going to do that, cause we're a team. I say…

At that an explosion was heard outside. While Kari, Benny and Claire were hiding below the table, TK rushed outside to see what was happening.  
Kari: Takeru! He went outside.  
At that they both ran out as well. In one of the buildings there had been a fire. Kari didn't see TK in the crowd that was forming. They were all looking at the building. Everyone was rushing out, but that's when Kari noticed that there was a little girl at a balcony where the fire was spreading. She had rushed into the building, while Benny shouted after her. Claire was looking in awe at her courage. Only a few seconds after Kari entered, the Golden Warrior jumped out of the building with the girl from the balcony. He let her with her parents and as he wanted to leave he heard someone say there was someone else still in the building. The Golden Warrior did not wait for another second and rushed inside. Through the smoke and fire he saw a girl coughing near a smaller fire. He ran towards her and noticed it was Kari. He did not even think about it twice. As he grabbed her he noticed there was no way back, but through the fire. That's when he pushed up and jumped to the next floor through a hole in the ceiling. From there he rushed outside and another explosion came after that. Meanwhile he saw that some fire trucks had arrived. As he landed he noticed Kari was regaining her consciousness. He let her down and she looked at him. He was like her guardian angel. Twice he had saved her in two days.

GW: Are you ok? Are you hurt?  
Kari: I'm fine. Thanks…you better go. They will keep you for questioning.  
The Golden Warrior only took a second to think and then flew away. She looked after him and then turned to Claire and Benny who were waiting in the crowds.  
Kari: Hey have you seen Takeru?  
Claire: Are you crazy? Is that the only thing to think about?! You almost died in there!  
Kari: I'm fine. Where is he?  
Benny: I haven't seen him since I came out of the restaurant.  
TK: Hey guys! Where were you? Ka…Hikari are you ok? I saw you with the Golden Warrior?  
Kari: I'm fine. Yeah he pulled me out. I just wanted to help that girl and…  
Claire: And now the news van is coming to interview you.  
Kari: Oh! Let's go. I can't be seen looking like this on TV.  
TK: Fine, let's hurry.

A couple of blocks further they stopped. Kari was a bit down from the smoke, but she managed.  
Claire: Look…this turned out bad…and I have to say, Hikari, you're really courageous. I'm sorry for the way I behaved.  
Kari: It's ok. Don't worry about it!  
TK: Shall I walk you home, Hikari?  
Kari: It's fine…I can go alone.  
Benny: No you can't. I can go too if you want.  
TK: One of us is I think enough. Come, I'll go with you.

After they split, TK and Kari went to the subway. Kari did not say anything to him for the entire ride. When they got out Kari went ahead and TK stayed behind.  
TK: So you wanna talk about it?  
Kari: No.  
TK: You'll have to talk to someone. I saw you with the Golden Warrior.  
Kari: And? Are you jealous?  
TK: Maybe…do you know him?  
Kari: And if I do?  
TK: Are we always gonna be like this? Look I'm trying to make amends!  
Kari (turning towards him): Amends?! You left! You left, right after! I don't have any feelings left for you! They all disappeared the day you left me there. No mail, no phone call, no letter, nothing! I don't need this TK and I told you!  
TK: I'm sorry. Sorry for something anyone would have done!  
Kari: Do you even hear yourself? The great TK! I'm so cool no one bats an eye and I can do anything because I have a lot of money and I go out with all the phony pretty girls. Just leave me alone. Why did you come here anyway?  
TK: Because I care about you. Even if there is nothing left, you're still my friend. I still care Kari. And what happened today…when I saw it…my whole world stopped.  
Kari: Well thanks for the concern. I just wanna be alone now.  
TK: I'll go, once I know you're home safely.  
Kari: We're already there.  
TK: Then this is good bye…I'll see you tomorrow at school then.  
Kari: Yeah. Great.

TK looked back and then he disappeared.  
Patamon: TK, what are you planning?  
TK: I want to find out more from her. Maybe she won't tell me, but she will tell her savior!

Kari was looking out her window again. She noticed the flickering lights on the street and some people walking by. Sasumu was already asleep when she arrived. If he knew what had happened to her, he would have gone crazy. When she heard a little noise she looked to the right. On the balcony of the neighbors someone was standing on its edge.  
Kari: Hey. It's you. Thanks for today. I'm beginning to think you have a thing for me.  
GW: Hehe…I just wanted to make sure you're safe. What you did was very brave.  
Kari: So are you. How do you even do it?  
GW: Do what?  
Kari: All you can do…  
GW: It's complicated. One day, maybe I'll explain it to you.  
Kari: You could do it now!  
GW: Who was he?  
Kari: He who?  
GW: The boy you walked with. Is he your boyfriend?  
Kari: NO...GOD NO…he's…he's a guy I know from when we were kids…there was something, but he just left me and then my whole world came crashing down…  
GW: Because of him? Maybe he had a reason for leaving?  
Kari: Whatever his reason was, I don't want to know…I'm over it. (TK saddened at that statement of hers). He meant a lot to me. I don't even know how I got to see him again after all this time…  
GW: What happened after he left?  
Kari: My mom…she got sick…and then…  
GW: I'm really sorry to hear that.  
Kari: It's ok…I miss her more than anything. I wasn't always like this depressive and geeky you know…  
GW: I knew you were special the first second I saw you.  
Kari: That's kind of you to say.  
GW: Say…  
Kari: Yes?  
GW: Never mind…I should let you go to sleep. It's pretty late and you shouldn't be spending that much time with strangers at the window.  
Kari: It's fine as long as they're good company.  
GW (smiling): Then don't blame me tomorrow morning when you can't wake up!  
Kari (laughing): Don't worry, I won't! I guess you're leaving?  
GW: I have to. Will I…see you again?  
Kari: So you do have a thing for me!  
GW: I'll take that as a yes! I'll see you around then!  
Kari: Yeah! Good night…hey wait…how should I call you?  
GW: I don't know…I never really thought about my superhero name….  
Kari: I'll call you Goldie! (TK looked awkwardly at her)  
Kari: Yeah! Sounds good. At least until you trust me enough to tell me who you really are!  
GW: Ok…we'll go with that. Good night.


	4. Chapter 4: Digidestined

Chapter 4: Digidestined

When Kari arrived at school she noticed Benny was waiting for her at the entrance. He was happy to see her. After what had happened the day before, it would have been normal for her to say she'd stay at home.

Benny: Hikari! I'm so glad you're here! How did your parents react?  
Kari: My dad…he was…I didn't tell him. And I don't think I will.  
Benny: I understand. How was the walk with Takeru. Figures you'd pick him to take you home?  
Kari: What do you mean? I barely talked to him the whole way back and he just invited himself.  
Benny: Sorry I didn't mean to…  
Kari: It's ok…I'm just a bit irascible this morning. (She saw Claire hurrying towards her)

Claire: Benny disappear! I want to talk to her!  
Benny: What?  
Claire: Go now before I make everyone throw you into the dumpster! (Benny hurried away)  
Claire: NOW SHOOT! HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?!  
_Kari: SHIT! She knows I know TK!  
_Kari: What…hehe…who do you mean?  
Claire: Don't play dumb! You want me to spell it out? THE GOLDEN WARRIOR!  
Kari: OH! HIM! I don't know him!  
Claire: Sure! That's why he looked so concerned and talked to you! He never talks to anyone! Now tell me!  
Kari: Not so loud! (dragging her away) look, I don't know him…he just saved me from this douche on the street the day I got here. And now he saved me again. I guess he recognized me…  
Claire: And I'm to believe that?!  
Kari: Believe what you want, but I'm telling you the truth. Look there is nothing and I don't know him.  
Claire: Fine…what are we gonna do about the group project?  
Kari: I'll think about it. I think Benny started on it last night. We still have time though!  
Claire: I know, but I can't afford to fail. If I do my dad will stop giving me money!  
Kari: Don't worry. If I fail I won't get my scholarship, so we won't fail. Look I have to go to class.  
Claire: One more thing…Hikari…  
Kari: What is it?  
Claire: Do you have one of these? (She was showing Kari a Digivice, slightly different from hers)  
Kari (startled at what she was seeing): Uhm…no…I don't where did you get it?  
Claire: It flew out of the computer last night…and don't lie to me…you're a bad liar you know that?!  
Kari: Look I…  
Claire: Show me yours! I wanna see what color it is! Mine's red, maybe we can switch!  
Kari: I don't think you can…you see they're made for you specifically…  
Claire: What? So you know what it is?!  
Kari: Yes…it's called a Digivice…I'll show you mine…

As she grabbed into her bag to get her Digivice she noticed it looked different as well. She had not looked at it last night, it must have changed then.  
Claire: OH! It's pink! Why can't we trade?!  
Kari: I'll explain later…if you have one, that means that there must be more…Benny must have one…  
Claire: Let's go ask him!  
Kari: You can't just drop a bomb on him!  
Claire: Of course I can! And I will!

With that said she rushed towards Benny who was looking through a book.  
Claire: Ben Ben!  
Benny: Huh? No one calls me that!  
Claire: I am! Quick meeting!  
Benny (being dragged away from the crowd): What's wrong?  
Claire: Hikari, show it to him?  
Benny (blushing): Show me what?  
Claire: Not like that you perv! The Digisomething!  
Kari: Digivice…Benny did you receive one of these last night?  
Benny: Oh my God! I thought I was going crazy when I saw it fly out of the computer! What is it?  
Kari: It's a Digivice…it's used to get to the Digital World and back…if you are chosen it means there is a reason…most probably the forces of darkness have risen again and we need to stop them with our Digimon partners…  
Benny: Forces of darkness? Digimon partners?  
Kari: Yes…I will explain more after class. Meet me in the PC lab.  
Claire: Wait! If we all got one, does that mean everyone who was there last night got one?  
Kari: Not exactly…we need to see who else has one…most probably they're from this school.  
Claire: Well there was only one other person at the explosion yesterday! Maybe Takeru has one too!  
Kari: I'll ask him. You shouldn't ask him yourself…what if he didn't receive one…he'll think you're crazy. Let him think I'm the crazy one.  
Claire: You're maybe right…go and ask him!

Kari left the conversation and went towards TK. She saw him talking to Grant and some of his friends.  
Kari: Uhm…Takeru…  
Grant: Well look who it is! What you're crushing on Takeru and you can't stand being without him?  
Kari: It's not like that…Takeru, can I talk to you? It's about the group project…it's pretty urgent.  
TK: Fine…

As they walked away, Kari looked at TK thinking this might lead to something again. She was torn. For one she still cared about him, but on the other hand she was not willing to forgive him that easily.  
TK: What's wrong Kari?  
Kari: Digivices…there's a new group of Digidestined.  
TK: Huh…how do you know?  
Kari showed him her new Digivice.  
Kari: Because I'm one of them…  
TK: Wow! Congrats. That's incredible…it means you'll see Gatomon again?  
Kari: Yeah…I wanted to ask you…  
TK: My Digivice is still the same…I'm apparently not part of the new group anymore…  
Kari: That's strange…  
TK: Why?  
Kari: Well…you know…hope and light…  
TK: Maybe it's different this time. Sorry but I guess I won't be part of the adventure this time…man…I wish I were…  
Kari: I'm sorry…I didn't…  
TK: Don't apologize…look if you see Patamon, give him a hug for me will you?  
Kari: I could take you with me!  
TK: Yeah…didn't think about that…  
Kari: Look…I'll just figure this out and see what's what…if anyone else of our old friends calls, let me know please?  
TK: Will do! Hey, who are the new Digidestined?  
Kari: Well…Claire and Benny so far…but maybe there's more.  
TK: Ok…with them you'll have a blast in the Digital World!  
Kari: It's not funny…what if something is really wrong?  
TK (grabbing her shoulders): Then you'll make it right. I have faith in you!  
Kari: Thanks…let's get to class…

A few hours later, Benny and Claire were already waiting for Kari at the Computer room. When she walked in they already started bombarding her with questions.  
Kari: Wow…wait a second! One at a time.  
Benny: OK! How do you know about this?  
Kari: Because it's not my first time…I was chosen once before…but the gate to the Digital World closed a few years ago.  
Claire: And what is this Digital World?  
Kari: It's a parallel world to ours…made entirely of data, but it's living at the same time…like ours…  
Benny: I don't understand…  
Kari: Well we should go to the Digital World and I'll show you!

She startled when she saw that there was someone who opened the door to the computer room. It was Grant.  
Claire: Grant! What the hell are you doing in here?  
Grant: I could ask the same thing! Look…I heard you talk about last night and those things you have…I have one too. Look!  
Claire: Incredible! So we're four! Cool! So shall we go to the Digital World?  
Kari: We shouldn't rush it. Plus it's quite late…  
Grant: What are you afraid of? I want to go and see it!  
Kari: It's not so simple. We need to check if the gate is actually open.

Kari turned on one of the computers while the others were staring at her.  
Kari: It's closed…how is that possible!? Why would they send new Digivices if the gate keeps staying closed?  
Claire: Does that mean we can't go?  
Kari: Yes…unfortunately…huh! Did you hear that?!  
Claire: What?!  
Kari: Something is here? huh…I can't believe it! GATOMON! It's you!  
Gatomon (running towards her and jumping into her arms): Kari! I missed you! I can't believe we're back together!  
Kari: I missed you too!  
Gatomon: Where are the others?  
Kari: Look…not now…I'll tell you later about it.  
Gatomon: Who are they?  
Kari: The new Digidestined. Gatomon, meet Grant, Claire and Benny! (they were all staring in awe at Kari and Gatomon). Huh! The gate is open! We can go!  
Grant: Let's do it!

They all followed Kari and in the blink of an eye they were in the Digital World. They were all amazed at what they saw. Kari was looking around to see where they had landed. She did not recognize the area they had arrived at. But she did see a small blimp on her Digivice.  
Kari: I think your Digimon Partners are in that direction.  
Grant: I'm so excited! Who would have thought that I'd be chosen together with these losers!  
Benny: Hey! We're equals now!  
Claire: Benny's right! Say were you at the explosion last night?  
Grant: Yeah…I was a couple of blocks away and then I went to see what was happening. Man that Golden Warrior sure is awesome…I wish I knew him!  
Claire: I think Hikari can help you out!  
Grant: What you know him?  
Kari: I don't know him like I've already told you! He just saved me twice! Now come on!  
Grant: Ow man…so how long do we need to go…  
Kari: Not long…there! That cave!

And so Grant, Claire, Benny and Kari entered the cave where they would meet their new partners.

**A/N: End of this chapter more will follow soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Partners

Chapter 5: Partners

Kari: There they are! I can't believe it! We made it!  
Grant: What's that?  
Kari: Those are…I have no idea what they are. They look like some sort of orbs…hey Grant, your Digivice…see to which one it's reacting. Then you better lift it!  
As he was holding his Digivice up, he noticed that it was flickering next to an orange orb. When he lifted the orb it disappeared in his hand and instead through a strong light a Digimon appeared, Coronamon.  
Coronamon: Hey! I'm your new partner! My name's Coronamon! Together we can defeat anything!  
Grant: This is getting weirder and weirder…  
Coronamon: Hey! How would you feel if someone called you weird?!  
Grant: I'm sorry…it's just new for me!  
Coronamon: Do you think I ever met a human before?! God that sleep made me stiff…I need to loosen up a bit!  
Grant: You really are a talkative fella aren't you?  
Coronamon: Damn right I am!  
Kari: Claire! You should check it too. See to which one it reacts!  
Claire's reacted to the red orb. It was quicker than she thought. A beautiful flower Digimon appeared.  
Claire: Oh my God aren't you the sweetest thing!  
Floramon: I'm Floramon and I'll be your partner!  
Benny: Now it's my turn!  
The last orb disappeared and Benny's Digimon partner appeared as well. It looked like a teddy bear, but at the same time, quite strong.  
Bearmon: I'm Bearmon! We'll surely make a great team together!  
Benny: I sure hope so!  
Kari: Come on. Let's get out of here.  
As she said it, outside she heard a few trees fall and an explosion. When they went to look they saw that a Snimon, Drimogemon and a Meramon, obviously not acting to their own will were trying to destroy the forest and the cave.  
Kari: Oh no! We have to do something. Gatomon!  
Gatomon tried to attack them and she was quite fast, but the three Digimon together were too strong. The other Digimon entered the battle as well, but the Champion level was too much for them to handle. When the three Champion Digimon were about to attack the Digidestined, a bright light appeared on their Digimon and they all Digivolved, much to their partners surprise.  
Coronamon: Coronamon digivolve to…Firamon!  
Bearmon: Bearmon digivolve to…Grizzlymon!  
Floramon: Floramon digivolve to…Kiwimon!

The three Digimon were much stronger. Firamon's Fira Bomb pushed Drimogemon back. Grizzlymon used its Crescent Dawn attack to annihilate Meramon and Kiwimon took on Snimon together with Gatomon. After the battle the three Digimon regained their consciousness and returned to their normal state.  
Kari: This isn't good…they're not acting like normal…there's been something like this before. The forces of darkness are regaining control of the Digimon. But I don't know how…usually they had some sort of gear that would alter the Digimon's perspectives but now…I didn't see anything…  
Grant: Does that mean that they're not like this normally?  
Kari: Some are…and they try to make all Digimon act violently. There's one thing we need to consider though…if this world is consumed by darkness…then our world will be too…  
Voice: It's true…that's why you have to act fast…  
Kari: Huh…you…the Golden Warrior…  
GW: Yes it's me. You did a nice job here. I can tell you the forces of darkness are using the spirits of darkness to convert these Digimon. You all need to find the light spirits. There's two for each of you. First you have to find the human light spirits and then the digi light spirits.  
Kari: Where can we find them?  
GW: The human ones are in the human world…they appear to you when needed…that's the only thing I know…the digi spirits are here…but even I did not manage to locate any of them. They are supposed to appear to you as well…but when and how…that's the mistery…  
Kari: How do you know all this?  
GW: I will tell you…in time…now go back and take your Digimon with you…be prepared…there are Digimon attacks in the human world as well. The fire you all witnessed…that was a Digimon attack.  
Grant: Look dude I'm a huge fan, but what are you?! Human or Digimon?  
GW: I am neither…you'll find out when you find the spirits.  
Kari: Who are you…for real now?  
GW: I can't tell you…at least not for now. Just be careful. The Digital World is dangerous right now…find the human spirits and then you'll be able to come back here…to right the wrongs.  
Benny: Well…I surely didn't expect all of this when I thought about my last school year…  
Claire: Do you think I did?  
GW: Please…do as I say…it'll make it a lot easier! You need to act!

The Golden Warrior then disappeared and the Digidestined made their way back to the human world. All of them were having a lot of questions, questions which Kari herself couldn't answer. After all she had been through, she had no idea what was going on this time. Soon after they all left for home. When she got out of the subway she noticed that someone was following her. She looked around to see who it was, but she could not see anyone. When she got home she opened her window to see whether she could see the person who followed her. Just as she was about to close the window…  
GW: I knew you were special.  
Kari: You scared me…did you follow me?  
GW: Yes…I wanted to make sure you got home safely.  
Kari: Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. Why don't you tell me more? Like who you are? We are on the same team after all…  
GW: Believe me I want to tell you, but I can't. We need to keep an eye out. Please make sure that you find the spirits.  
Kari: I'll do my best…by the way…  
GW: What's wrong?  
Kari: I never told you my name!  
GW: That's right…  
Kari: My name's Hikari…but you can call me Kari.  
GW: Kari…I…I need to go. Please be careful!  
Kari: I will. Good night Goldie!  
GW: Good night Kari!

Kari felt awkwardly at the way he said her name. It sounded familiar. It made her heart skip a beat. She only had this feeling once, but she dismissed the thought quickly.  
Kari: Say Gatomon?  
Gatomon: Yes?  
Kari: Did you actually meet some of our old friends there?  
Gatomon: Yes I did…they're all still in the Digital World. Helping with keeping order. Honestly the only one I haven't seen lately is Patamon. I really can't seem to locate him.  
Kari: That's awkward. Patamon would never leave just like that…do you think?  
Gatomon: No…He definitely wasn't affected by the darkness. Don't worry Kari. He's fine, just like the others. We need to find the spirits and restore order.  
Kari: You're right!

The next day she went to school with the same feeling. She knew that the Golden Warrior was following her. She thought he had a thing for her. He wasn't following any of the others. When she got out of the subway she noticed he was gone. She looked around to find Benny, Claire or Grant, but the only person she noticed was TK.  
TK: Hey Hikari! So, what are we going to do about the project?  
Kari: Hey…Benny already finished it. He said he couldn't sleep last night…so he did what he thought was best…  
TK: Well that makes it easy…hope he can't sleep at least once a month.  
Benny: Hey Hikari! Takeru! What are you talking about?  
TK: The project. Heard you finished it.  
Benny: Yeah…I already uploaded it.  
TK: Wow…I'm really relaxed now!  
Benny: I wish I were…  
TK: What's that supposed to mean?  
Kari (dragging Benny away): Nothing!

Kari: You can't just say that! You have to keep stuff to yourself!  
Benny: Sorry! So do you have anything on this spirit thing?  
Kari: No…nothing. It's just…I think my school work will be soon in ruins with this Digimon thing…  
Benny: I'd rather save the world…  
Kari: That's true…I don't know what came over me.  
Grant (coming behind them):Guys…we need to meet to discuss this. I can't just hide Coronamon at home. I mean yours look like a teddy and a cat, my Digimon literally burns stuff when it walks by.  
Kari: We'll figure something out. Hey do you have the impression that that loner kid is looking weird at us?  
Grant: Nah…probably cause I'm talking all of a sudden to you two…

At that one of the cheerleaders came and stopped in front of them.  
Holly: So Grant…what's wrong? Are you now on Loser Team?!  
Grant: Mind your own business Holly!  
Holly: Oh I will, but if you keep it up like this…I don't think you'll be able to eat with us anymore. And you can inform Claire as well.

When Claire left, Kari made a sign to Grant to leave as well, before his social life would be in ruins as well. TK had been watching them. He wanted to make sure that everything was in order. When school was about to finish, Kari noticed her Digivice reacting to something.  
Grant: Hikari?  
Kari: Yes?  
Grant: My Digivice is reacting to something!  
Kari: Must be a light spirit! Let's get Benny and Claire!  
Grant: They already went home!  
Kari: Then we go alone!

With that they made their way as quickly as possible.

A/N: And this is the end of this chapter. The old digidestined will appear as well (I think)…but later in this story. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6: Evening Talks

Chapter 6: Evening Talks

Kari: It's coming from that direction. What are we going to do…  
Grant: We're getting closer!

As they got closer to where the Digivices were pointing at they noticed that the Golden Warrior was on his way there as well. Grant noticed Coronamon was tailing them now as well.  
Grant: Who told you about this Coronamon?  
Coronamon: He did! (pointing to the Golden Warrior)  
Kari: Come quick! We need to see what it is.

Only a few minutes later they noticed that they had arrived. Before them they noticed a couple of Numemon wrecking some traffic lights and throwing garbage around. Curiously no one else seemed to notice them.  
GW: Can you see them?  
Kari: Yes!  
GW: Good…we need to do something. These Digimon are not evil…they're just lost in this world. If we attack we must be careful not to hurt them!  
Kari: We don't need to attack them. Numemon! Numemon!  
The Numemon turned towards her. They looked at her in awe. Only a second it took them to rush towards her and bow to her.  
Kari: That's alright you three. Do you know how you got here?  
Numemon: We were in the Digital World and then we were stranded here…we're sorry for what we did…  
Grant: Hikari do you know them?  
Kari: They're good friends of mine. Say do you want to go back Numemon?  
Numemon: Yes! How do we do it?  
GW: You can point your Digivice at them. It will transport them back. Just press the back button. But it only works if the Digimon consent to it…like now…  
Kari: Alright. Byebye Numemon! Hope to see you soon!

With that the Numemon disappeared and Grant was still a bit shocked but he grabbed Coronamon quickly and left.  
Kari: Huh…where did he go? Goldie?! Maan…he must have disappeared again…probably saw some people coming…

When Kari arrived home she noticed her father was watching TV. He barely did so. Most of the time he was watching sports, but when that wasn't on, he usually just skipped directly to bed.  
Sasumu: Kari! How was your day darling? You're quite late!  
Kari: Ow…just had some things with my friends.  
Sasumu: Oh! If you want to eat, there is something in the fridge!  
Kari: Yeah...I'm not that hungry. I'll just go to my room. I'm quite tired!  
Sasumu: Alright Kari!

GW (at her window): That was nice…what you did there…  
Kari (blushing): Oh…you're here! I was actually expecting it.  
GW: I didn't…I mean…If you want I can leave…uhm…  
Kari: No don't worry! I was just messing with you. Thanks for checking up on me!  
GW: Always!  
Kari (raising her eyebrow): Say…are you checking up on Grant as well?  
GW (blushing): Uhm….hehe…  
Kari: I'm messing with you again haha!  
GW: Oh…say…  
Kari: Yes?  
GW: If I told you who I am...would you…no I can't…I'm sorry. It was a bad idea!  
Kari: Look, if you feel uncomfortable, don't tell me. When you think you can trust me…you can tell me. It's no big deal!  
GW: I would tell you right now, but I can't…it's too complicated.  
Kari: It's ok! I can already tell that you are part human…and you're a boy…and I figured out that you have a thing for me (she was smiling up to her ears)  
GW (blushing): Well uhm…I uhm…  
Kari: Are you a Digidestined as well?  
GW: I can tell you more, once you find the first spirit. I'll reveal more to you. And probably to the others as well.  
Kari: Deal! BUT!  
GW: What?  
Kari: Be right back!

She left for a second and then came back with a casserole full of food.  
Kari: My dad made dinner! Wanna eat something?  
GW: I'd love to!  
Kari: Come in!

They sat down on her bed. It felt awkward, but still familiar to Kari. TK felt a strong urge to tell her everything. But what if she would not accept it? What if she would get mad at him? He forgot about the reason why he had been mad at her so long ago.  
GW: So tell me Kari…do you have a boyfriend? I mean Benny the way Benny looks at you one might think?  
Kari: Ah…no…and I'm not that pretty…no guy would want to date little old me…I am but a nerdy girl…  
GW: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! You are beautiful! And every guy in this world would be lucky to be with you!  
Kari (blushing): You really mean it?  
GW: Yes! Besides! I told you, Benny likes you for sure!  
Kari: Ah…Benny, he's nice, but he's not my type…believe it or not, I was quite popular in middle school…but my mom died and everything changed. I'm not the same person anymore…  
GW: Was it a guy?  
Kari: It was many things…my mom, dying…and there was this guy…is this guy, I don't know he is just always on my mind, like I can't just get him out of my head! And when I thought I could, I ran into him again!  
GW: Who is he?  
Kari: You don't know him…he's just…  
GW: Come on! Is it someone from your school? Or from your old school?  
Kari: He used to be my classmate…he was a Digidestined as well. Somehow he isn't anymore, which is surprising, cause his crest and mine were linked…but I'm not sure why…  
GW: I know him…the boy with the crest of hope right? TK right?  
Kari: Yes! You know him?!  
GW (trying to get out of it): Well I've heard of him! You and him, you had quite the reputation!  
Kari: Yeah well…he left me…right before my mom…and he never told me why!  
GW: I saw you two…the other day. Wasn't he trying to tell you?  
Kari: I don't want to hear it anymore! He left just like that!  
GW: What if he had a good reason! Maybe he thought you didn't have feelings for him, but for someone else?  
Kari: How would you know that?! I loved him. I wasn't even sure what love was, but I loved him. And I never had feelings for anyone else. I decided to put myself and my future first. I hope you and him can respect that!  
GW: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… (he suddenly felt the urge to tell her who he is, but he withheld the feeling).  
Kari: I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just that the subject of TK makes me crazy and besides he is super cool now and with all those girls around him and I wish he…I wish…  
GW: Yes?  
Kari: Never mind…  
GW: I think I should go.  
Kari: Already?  
GW: I think I've upset you…  
Kari: NO NO you haven't! It's just me…I'm just…  
GW: Don't worry! But I really need to leave…there is still crime going on in this city.  
Kari (smiling at him and blushing): Right…I mean…the city and me and….uhm…  
GW: I'm really sorry…  
Kari: It's ok! Go! The city needs you.

She skipped towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Kari: Go get them!  
GW (blushing): Right…

With that he left and Kari cleaned up after their short dinner.  
Gatomon: Weird…  
Kari: What's wrong?  
Gatomon: It just feels too familiar. It seems to me like I know him!  
Kari: Really? I had the same feeling too, but I guess it's just that he is really nice and we get along so well.  
Gatomon: I don't know…

Next day:

As Kari made her inside the school she noticed that everyone was going crazy about something. When she walked a bit further she noticed it was about a school dance right after a football game between her school and a rival school.  
Benny: Hikari! Did you hear?! They're gonna have a dance after the game on Friday! Everyone is psyched! Do you already have a date?  
Kari: Uhm, I don't have a date yet…but I'm not sure…uhm…  
Benny: Oh…you don't wanna go?  
Kari: I do, but you see…getting a dress would be too…I don't know…I don't have enough money right now to buy one…  
Benny: I didn't know…say if…  
Claire: Hikari! Ben Ben!  
Kari: Yes Claire!  
Claire: Look! Grant and I are going to the dance together!  
Kari: That's wonderful!  
Claire: So are you and Ben Ben going as well?  
Kari: Uhm no…I mean no one asked me and besides…  
Claire: Just ask him! I mean you two are sooo cute together!  
Kari: If you say so…  
Benny was totally red.  
Holly: Oh if it isn't the looser gang! What are you talking about? How you suck?!  
Claire: Just shut it Holly! You're not the boss here!  
Holly: I might not be, but I sure am taking the hottest guy in school to the dance. Takeru and I are great together! I'll be seeing you losers around!  
Kari: You know what, on second thought, Benny we're going!  
Benny: We are?  
Kari: Yes! You can pick me up on Friday!  
Benny: Cool! We should go to class!  
Claire: Let's go!

When they were walking Kari noticed TK on the hallway. She looked towards him. She noticed he was staring at her. Next to him was Holly who was holding her hand on his chest. She also gave Kari a look, but not the nice kind. After the lessons, Kari went straight home. She had to catch up with her homework, if she was to get her scholarship. She also thought about her dance and how she would get a dress, when she noticed TK was running towards her.  
TK: Kari, wait!  
Kari: Hey TK.  
TK: Heard you're going to the dance with Benny?  
Kari: Yes. He asked me. Couldn't say no…  
TK: Yeah…  
Kari: You're going with Holly right?  
TK: Yes. She just ambushed me. I wanted to go with someone else.  
Kari (surprised): Really?  
TK: Yes…but it's too late now…  
Kari: Maybe…look I have to go…talk to you tomorrow. You're gonna play right?  
TK: Yeah. I will. See you tomorrow?  
Kari: Yeah. See you!


	7. Chapter 7: The Game

Chapter 7: The Game

Sasumu: Kari! There's someone on the phone for you!  
Kari: Really? No one has our home phone…  
Sasumu: He said he's in your group for school!  
Kari: Oh! Must be Benny! But why didn't he call me on my mobile…

Kari: Hello? This is Kari.  
TK: Hey Kari! It's TK…I tried to call you on your mobile, but no one answered…  
Kari: TK? Uhm why…why are you calling?  
TK: Uhm…I wanted to ask you…  
Kari: Ask what? You know I'm going with Benny to the dance tomorrow and besides…  
TK: It's not that…are you coming to the game before?  
Kari: Oh…sorry, I misunderstood.  
TK: Don't worry…so are you?  
Kari: I think so. I guess everyone is going.  
TK: Cool. I guess I'll see you there!  
Kari: Yes…(hanging up _What was that about? That was weird…_)

Sasumu: So tell me…who is this other boy who wants to go to the dance with you? And you ARE going with Benny so my suspicions were right!  
Kari (blushing): It's not like that!  
Sasumu: Then what is it like?! It did not sound like you were having "School Trouble"!  
Kari: Dad! It's just complicated…it was TK…  
Sasumu: TK?! THE TK?!  
Kari: Yes. He's going to my school as well…he's one of the cool kids, if not the coolest. And he wanted to know if I go to the game tomorrow.  
Sasumu: But weren't you mad at him for some reason?  
Kari: I was…I am.  
Sasumu: But why?  
Kari: He was my best friend dad…and then he left without saying anything and now he pretends like nothing ever happened. Plus I don't think we have that much in common anyway…I'm not a pretty blonde so he can show even a slight interest…  
Sasumu: Sounds to me like you like this boy!  
Kari: NO I DON'T!  
Sasumu (cocky): Then why do you blush and get mad all of a sudden? And besides. I think he does want to get things right and I think he wants to talk to you and find a common ground, but you don't seem to want to give him a second chance.  
Kari: I have my reasons.  
Sasumu: Look. You and your boyfriend should talk about it. Avoiding him will only make things worse. And if I remember correctly he was with you in that whole Digital World story…Tai told me once that he cared about you a lot! And I think he still does. Maybe he had his reasons for leaving that day. You don't know that unless you talk to him! And you should do it at the game or at the dance or just meet him. He was your friend after all!  
Kari: I guess you're right.

The next day everyone was talking about the game and the dance. No one was paying attention in class, which was much to Kari's disappointment, because she wasn't able to do so either with all the chatter. Everyone made their way to the school stadium where the teams were already warming up. The stadium was quite big for a school and it was soon full with students and their parents. Sasumu wasn't able to come as he had to work again. Kari looked around to see whether she knew someone else. She saw the mayor had come as well. The school had many connections. She sat down next to Benny who had invited his parents as well. They were cheering for the school. A school where their son wasn't treated properly in Kari's eyes, but she didn't care. She only thought about TK, why he had called her and Sasumu's words were still ringing in her mind.

George (Benny's father): This is great! Don't you think so Hikari? I heard from Benny that your brother is also a football player!  
Kari: Yes. He is. He plays in London, but he still has to learn a lot.  
George: I bet we'll enjoy this game! Our star player Takeru! Ow man, that boy is good! He plays football, basketball, anything!  
Camille (Benny's mother): Ah don't bore us with your football tactics and knowledge. We are just here to enjoy the game and to chaperone later at the dance!  
Kari: Right. Uhm Benny, you're not saying much…what's wrong?  
Benny: I just wish that sometimes I'd be good at sports. I like it but I'm just really bad at it. Look at Takeru and Grant. They look so cool down there…I mean I would too if there were all those cheerleaders cheering for me!  
Kari: You have totally different skills and you should be proud of them. Not everyone can be everything.  
Camille: Looks to me like you found a great friend Benny!  
Benny was blushing and quickly turned to the game. It had already started. It didn't take long for TK to show his skills. All the fights and training he had as the Golden Warrior made him so talented at sports. It took four minutes and TK had scored the first goal. He had looked towards Kari whom he had seen earlier sitting next to Benny and probably his parents, he thought. A couple more minutes passed and TK had already scored another goal and set up a third. At half time instead of going to the locker rooms TK came up the stands towards Kari. She had seen his intention and tried to look away. Soon he was next to her with a swarm of girls running behind him.  
TK: Hikari! Benny! Are you two coming to the dance later?  
Kari: Yes…but…  
George: I'm sorry Hikari! Takeru! Can I have an autograph?! You are the best player I've ever seen!  
Takeru (blushing): Let's not overdo it…I'm not that great. I just do my best…  
Benny: Nonsense! You're the best! You might not be of a lot of help with our school assignments, but at sports there is no one better!  
Takeru: If you say so…uhm…Hikari, can I ask you something?  
Kari: Sure! (Benny was looking at them. He felt that there was something between the two, something he couldn't explain).  
Takeru: Could you come with me for a second? It won't take long!  
Kari: Ok…

They both went down to the locker rooms.  
Kari: What's up?  
TK: You know you said you don't have a dress…uhm I kinda got you one…I'm sorry but I didn't want you to go to the school dance without one. And besides my mom has access now to all of these fashion places and you can even return it if you don't like it and…  
Kari: I…look TK, I…  
TK: Look Kari…I want this to be over between us. I don't want to have this tension. Can we be friends? And this is kinda my way of saying sorry.  
Kari: Thank you. I don't know what to say (she looked at the dress) It's gorgeous! And…I wanted the same. I don't know why I acted like this. Probably it's just because I was mad at you…mad cause you left me. You left me right before my mother got sick. I just want to know why? Why did you leave without saying anything…right after we had gotten together…  
TK: What do you mean? All this time I'm trying to be nice to you and to tell you I'm sorry for leaving, because you made me leave! It's because of you that I accepted to leave with my mom and never contact you again! You broke my heart!  
Kari: I broke your heart?! You broke my heart! You left me!  
TK: I wanted to tell you that I'm staying that day! I wanted to tell you that I was going to move in with my dad and there you were with Davies. Hugging him like he was the one you chose!  
Kari: What?! What are you talking about?! I never…oh…GOD….I…_now I understand_…TK…  
TK: You know what…nevermind. I guess we can't be friends or whatever…just don't bother me again.  
Kari: TK! Wait!  
TK: What?!  
Kari: I hugged him, because I had just told him that I chose you. He was devastated. How much did you actually see that day?  
TK: Just that. It was enough to make me change my mind…  
Kari: God, we were so stupid…stupid kids…I never wanted to be with Davies. I only wanted you. And then I hated you for five years! Five years you were not at my side. Do you know how that felt like?! You know what, it doesn't matter what I said to Davies that day and that I chose you…you were a coward! Even if it had been Davies and not you, which it never ever was! You were a coward! You were my friend first and foremost! And not even a goodbye! (She started crying). I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!

TK hugged her. He was holding her tight. She was now sobbing in his arms.  
Kari: Five years full of grief. I hated it. And you weren't there to be by my side!  
TK: I'm so sorry Kari. I never meant to hurt you. I'm such an idiot. How could I have been so dense not to see it? Can you forgive me?  
Kari: Just hold me! Hold me until this is all over. Never let me go TK. Never let me go!  
TK: I won't! I promise! Friends?  
Kari (wiping her eyes): Always! You…you should get back to the game now…  
TK: Huh…I'd give up all games for another second with you!  
Kari: Look TK…I...  
Grant (barging in): Huh?! What the hell are you two doing here?!  
Kari: I uhm we uhm…  
Grant: Why are you crying?!  
TK: Look Grant…I can explain!  
Grant: What the hell did you do?! DID YOU?! I'll kill you if you did!  
Kari: What?! NO! It's not like that!  
Grant: Then what is it?! The game is about to start and I find you here! Crying!  
Kari: We know each other…from before…I've known TK since we were eight…we used to be best friends, but we grew apart. We just settled some old feelings.  
Grant: TK?! Really? You two know each other?! Then why do you pretend?!  
Kari: I don't know…look please don't tell anyone. We want to keep it a secret for now. Please don't tell Benny or Claire!  
Grant: I won't. But this isn't over! I will know more! Now the game starts! TK haha I love your nickname! Move it. Hikari you should go to the stands as well.  
Kari: You can call me Kari…I prefer it actually.  
Grant: Kari…I like that! Better than TK! Come let's go!

The second half wasn't nearly as good as the first. TK did not shine like before. The game ended 4-0 with a goal of Grant. When it ended every girl in the school went to the locker rooms and any classroom to change and go to the dance, held in the gym. Kari took her new dress and followed Claire who promised to make her make-up.

Gym:  
George: Hey Benny! That Hikari girl…are you two an item?  
Benny: What?! No! I'd love to…I don't know but there's something about her. And she is gorgeous. I don't know why she thinks she isn't…just cause she's not wearing the nicest dresses and make up or whatever…  
Camille: Seems like you like her!  
TK: Like who?!  
George: TAKERU!  
TK: So…who do you like Benny?  
Benny: No one!  
Camille: He likes…her (she pointed at Kari, who was just entering the gym).


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance

Chapter 8: The Dance

Benny: She looks gorgeous!  
TK was looking in awe at Kari. He had a moment when he did not even seem to be able to move. He noticed all her features. She wasn't like her usual current self. He saw her as he remembered her. The beautiful girl he had always been in love with. It was only a second later he noticed that the song they were playing was "Take my breath away". _It fits…she did take my breath away…but when didn't she…wait a minute! If Camille is showing her, that means Benny likes her…I knew it! Aw maan…if I lose her to him! I guess she has had enough of me for one day though…_

Kari: Hey Claire…how do I look?  
Claire: You are beautiful! Where did you get this dress?  
Kari: I got it as a gift…this guy gave it to me, uhm…  
Claire: It's Ben Ben isn't it?! I knew it!  
Kari: Uhm…  
Claire: GO ON! GO DANCE WITH HIM!

Kari was looking to find him. She then saw he was standing next to TK. His features were more emphasized in the dim light that was shining from his right side. She noticed he was staring as well.  
Grant: Who are you staring at Kari? Is it Benny or TK?  
Kari: Huh?  
Grant: Benny or TK?  
Kari: Does it matter? He only has eyes for pretty blondes…like Holly. Speak about the devil. There she goes and jumps on him again! I'll go ask Benny for a dance.  
Grant: So TK…what's up between you two?  
Kari: Nothing…I'll tell you later.

Kari: Hey Benny, wanna dance?  
Camille: Of course he wants to (pushing him forward)  
Benny: Yeah I do!  
Kari noticed TK had looked awkwardly at the two of them. They all went on the dance floor and started to dance. Some slow dances were skipped by Kari as she was not really in the mood to dance with Benny. It was something about her talk with TK that made her want to dance with him and not Benny. Whenever she looked towards him, she noticed Holly next to him. After an hour of dancing she went by the bar to get a drink.  
TK: Hey Kari…  
Kari: Oh it's you. Looks like you're having fun out there…  
TK: I'm not really…Holly is a pain…I want to get rid of her asap! Say…do you want to dance with me? I mean the next slow dance…  
Kari: Look I'm not sure about any of this…this isn't even healthy for neither of us _why are you saying this Kari?!  
_TK: Who cares Kari?! Look it's just a dance. Nothing more. I just want to remember how it is to dance with someone who is actually good at it.  
Kari (looking deeply into his eyes): Alright. Come let's go. This sounds like a slow dance!

As they were on the dance floor she leaned her head on his shoulder. She noticed his heart was beating rapidly. So did hers, but she hoped he couldn't feel it. It wasn't even a few seconds that she had been in his arms, remembering what it meant to be protected, when she felt a cold fluid running down from her head down. She gasped as if the cold had penetrated to her heart.

Holly: Oh…is someone cold? Do you need a tissue?!  
Kari (for the first time mad and wanting to fight her): What is wrong with you?! Why do you do this?! (Camille, George and other parents had arrived at the scene as well)  
Holly: OH, you think that if you put on some make-up and a pretty dress, that everyone will think you're beautiful? Well think again loser and dancing with my guy is strictly forbidden…and besides why do you think he even dances with you?! It was his plan all along!  
Kari: Is this true?  
TK: What?! NO of course NOT! I would never do that!  
Holly's minions: YES HE DID!  
Holly: See?! I have several people who can confirm it! Stop trying to be the nice guy Takeru! You are bad and so am I and that's why we're perfect for each other.  
TK: You're crazy, woman! I didn't do any of this! I had no part in it!  
Kari started to cry and left immediately running out of the gym. She had been humiliated before, but never like this. It was the first time a friend of hers betrayed her. Especially since it was her former best friend and maybe even her current one. She couldn't even understand what was going on between the two of them, but she knew that his involvement in this scheme would mean he is not the same guy anymore. _Why would he do it…why would anyone want someone else's demise and enjoy it so much…I hate this place, I hate HIM! _

TK tried to run after her, but the parents stopped him and they took him and Holly for questioning. Benny, who had been at the bathroom, did not understand a thing, but Claire told him the whole story. He ran immediately after her. Kari had been quick though and he lost her. She had run immediately home. The questioning took little time, before the two were released. TK however did not stay. He had to go see her, but he decided to go as the Golden Warrior, maybe he had more of a chance to talk to her.

A while later:

It had started to rain and Kari was alone on the street of her home. It was the same one she was attacked on by that maniac. She was sobbing like someone who had been hurt so deeply she could never recover. All her feelings from five years ago came back rushing to her.  
Voice: KARI! KARI WHAT'S WRONG?!  
Kari: Huh?! Who's there?!  
GW: It's me…Goldie! What happened?  
Kari: I don't want to talk about it!  
GW: It was him…that boy you told me about?  
Kari: How do you know?  
GW: I think you know the answer to that question…you know I'm keeping an eye out for you. Do you want to tell me what happened?  
Kari: He, he's such an ass! First he asks me to go to his game and there he was with that golden hair, like he was gliding on that field…and then he gives me this stupid dress and finally I felt pretty…he invited me to dance, only to be scheming with that stupid girlfriend or whatever she is of his to pour this cold drink on me and humiliate me in front of everyone, as if I'm not humiliated enough!  
GW: I'm so sorry Kari…  
Kari (kneeling): Why? Why are you sorry? Cause my life is awful?! Cause I don't deserve anything good?!  
GW (kneeling next to her): Don't say that! Don't ever say that! You have so much good still in your life! You have Gatomon! You have a great father and brother! You are a Digidestined! Don't ever let him or anyone define who you are! And don't forget! You have me! I will always be by your side! Kari, I, I…  
She did not hesitate and she kissed him. The rain was pouring on them, but neither of them cared. She didn't know why she was kissing him, but she knew she could trust him. She understood that he could protect her. When he took her in his arms and flew her home, she was only looking in his eyes. Something about the kiss and the way he was holding her seemed familiar. She didn't understand how or why, but it all seemed too familiar. Little did both know, that Benny had arrived right before they kissed and he had seen everything.

Once Kari was inside she dried her hair and changed clothes. She looked out the window and saw the Golden Warrior still standing at the window.  
Kari: Thank you…I should have never fell to that kind of dark thoughts.  
GW: Don't worry. That's what I'm here for.  
Kari: Listen, about earlier…uhm…the kiss…  
GW: Kari…as much as I want to…I want to be with you, but this can't work…we shouldn't do it again…not until you know….until I can tell you who I am.  
Kari: Why don't you tell me now…and we can be together. As normal human beings, that is…  
GW: I'm sorry Kari.  
Kari: It's ok. At least I know how you feel about me. When you are ready…tell me. I want to be with you.  
GW (smiling to her): Hm…you should get some sleep. I'll come check up on you tomorrow!  
Kari: Right…cause it's not creepy at all!  
GW: Uhm, I didn't mean…  
Kari (laughing now): I was just joking. Good night Goldie.  
GW: Good night Kari.


	9. Chapter 9: The Park

Chapter 9: The Park

When Kari woke up she noticed her father was busy making her breakfast. He had been working a lot lately, even in the weekends he was away. When she entered the kitchen she noticed her father had done his best to even clean up the room.  
Kari: Good morning dad! Why did you already clean up?  
Sasumu: Well you know, we need to have a healthy environment, and the way it looked here…  
Kari: Are you sure? We don't have any visitors do we?  
Sasumu: Oh no…but your friend's parents called, they said we should all go to this park for a barbeque. They will bring everything they said, but we should also bring a bottle of wine or something. I'll go get it from the store. Meanwhile you should eat and clean up a bit in your room.  
Kari: Well the store is only a few minutes away…when do you want me to finish everything?  
Sasumu: I'm going to the big store. Going by bus. They don't have anything good at this store.  
Kari: Ok dad…

Kari had finished her breakfast quickly. When she entered her room to clean up she noticed the Golden Warrior waiting there for her.  
Kari: Gosh you scared me!  
GW: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…how are you…you know after yesterday?  
Kari: Oh I'm fine…still a bit confused about everything, but I'm not sure exactly about any of what happened.  
GW: Tell me about it…look, yesterday I was afraid to tell you who I really am. But I couldn't sleep last night at all. The only thing I could dream of was our kiss and I'm not sure what's what but I think I'm ready to show you.  
Kari: Really?! Does that mean, we could like date and stuff…  
GW: I'm not that sure. It depends on your reaction…  
Kari: What do you (doorbell was ringing) OH! That must be my dad. If he catches us here…uhm…  
GW: Don't worry. We can talk later.  
Kari: Perfect. I'm looking forward to it! Listen I'll be at the park today. If you maybe decide to drop by secretly somewhere, we can talk there as well. I mean…  
GW: Don't worry. I'll try. Thanks for the info.

A few hours later they made their way to the park Benny's parents had chosen. Because of the good weather the park was full of people who were barbequing and having fun. Kari noticed Camille and George further in the distance and motioned to her father to go towards them.  
Camille: Hikari! Sasumu! It's good of you to join us!  
Kari: It's good to be here. Hi Benny!  
Benny (not enthusiastic at all): Hi…  
George: Don't worry about him. He's been like this since the dance.  
Camille: Hikari, are you ok, with all that happened yesterday evening.  
Kari: Yes I'm fine…they're just dumb kids…  
Sasumu: Wait what happened?  
Camille: Some girls poured a drink on her…  
Sasumu: Why didn't you tell me?  
Kari: It's no big deal dad. Don't worry about it.  
Sasumu: It is! We're gonna have a talk about this at home!  
Kari: Ok, but can we just enjoy ourselves for now?  
George: Sounds like a great idea!  
Kari: Say Benny, do you wanna check out this really great garden of exotic flowers they have here? I heard it's really great!  
Benny: Not really…  
Camille: Benny! Please don't be rude! What happened?! Now go and check out that garden! Huh…teenage boys…  
Benny: Fine. Let's go.

Kari: Benny…what's wrong?  
Benny: Nothing.  
Kari: Come on Benny! It's not nothing. You know you can tell me!  
Benny: Fine! You wanna know! I saw you! I saw you last night!  
Kari: You mean my dance with Takeru?  
Benny: What?! You danced with Takeru?! That's why they threw that drink at you. And honestly you deserved it! I mean really? You can't see it?!  
Kari: Stop talking in riddles! Just tell me what in the world you mean and want!  
Benny: I saw you kiss the Golden Warrior! And you can't see the fact that I like you more than just friends, but you're into the big strong superhero!  
Kari: Benny…I…  
Benny: You don't even need to explain anything. As if I didn't know that you know him quite well. Who is he? Or what is he?! Have you ever thought about that?! He can move between worlds and fly and stuff! How do you know he is human?  
Kari: He is part human Benny! And I understand you have feelings for me, but I am sorry…I don't feel the same way. I don't even know if I like him…I'm so torn right now…everything is just messed up!  
Benny: Torn right. Because I didn't see the way you also look at Takeru!  
Kari: What?! What do you mean?!  
Benny: From the first moment I've seen you, you were so beautiful to me. You are a nobody to them. And they will not care for you one bit. Every one of them, who are so cool, they will not bother for a bit with you! And if you think that Takeru actually cares about you, you're wrong! And you look at him, like you are about to fall straight into his arms and you look like you are so full of hope! (Kari flinched at the word) Hope that he might actually care! It's him first! You might have kissed the Golden Warrior, but it's him you truly like! Don't you?!  
Kari: Benny…I'm so sorry if I hurt you…  
Benny: Well thanks for the confirmation, Hikari! I'm going back to the barbeque. Go see the garden alone, for all I care!  
Kari: Benny...

She just stood there until she turned around from him, tears in her eyes. She thought she was selfish for not even thinking about his feelings. Everything he said was true, but the only thing she could think about was herself and how he had said that TK did not care about her. Was it all true? After yesterday she could swear that he did not care, but the look on his face was as surprised as hers. And everything he had done right before the dance. _Has he really changed? Maybe he has…probably also why he has not been chosen anymore…Benny…I can't believe he actually likes me. He is the first boy in a while to express feelings for me. But TK….and Goldie…and there's something about what he said this morning…depends on your reaction…what did he mean by that?_

Sasumu: Kari! Kari! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?!  
Kari: I was walking around.  
Sasumu: What did you say to Benny? He is totally upset!  
Kari: Nothing…  
Sasumu: Did you break up with him?  
Kari: We were never together…dad…he likes me, but I don't like him back…  
Sasumu: It's TK isn't it?  
Kari just looked to her feet.  
Sasumu: Oh my dear girl (hugging her tightly) you always had a weak spot for him. I wonder why that is…  
Kari: If I knew I would tell you…  
Sasumu: Come on. Let's go. We can pretend for another hour or so and then we can go. What do you say, we go for an ice cream?  
Kari: That sounds great dad! Let's go!

Camille: Ah there you are! Here you have the plates.  
George: The meat is excellent. And thank you for this wonderful wine!  
Sasumu: Mmmm…the meat is truly wonderful!  
Woman screaming: WAIT! HOLD HIM! THIEF! HE STOLE MY BAG!  
Sasumu: What?! There hold him!  
They all ran after him, but it was Benny who had taken the lead. He was faster than ever. The little sporting ability he had, the fiercer he ran. When he tried to jump the thief, the latter punched Benny away, who fell down. When the thief turned around he hit someone, as strong as a wall and fell down as well. When he looked up he noticed the Golden Warrior standing in front of him.  
Thief: NO! This can't be happening!  
The Golden Warrior just motioned for the bag to be handed over and the thief complied. Meanwhile the other men who had run after the thief had grabbed him, so he would not get away. The Golden Warrior walked past Benny, whom he helped up and then he went to the woman giving her the purse. He then looked towards Kari, whom he noticed was smiling up to her ears to him. He winked at her and then flew away. Camille and Benny had both noticed the scene between them. Kari was now biting her lip. She felt herself that she wasn't able to control herself anymore. She was happy that he was there. He was around. He cared about her. That was the only thing she wanted. She didn't even notice that Benny had fallen on his face and was hurting. She wasn't sure again whom she liked. The Golden Warrior was there for her, but her feelings for TK would not ever stop. Then she noticed Camille looking towards her. Sasumu and George brought Benny back to the girls.  
Camille: What was that about?  
Sasumu: What do you mean?  
Camille: The Golden Warrior right?! It was him! Hikari, why did he wink at you?! Do you know him?!  
Kari (nervous): Huh?! What?! ME?! HIM?! NO WE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER?! I MEAN HOW COULD WE?! HE'S PROBABLY JUST A FLIRT! HAHA  
George: That sounds totally right! I heard from more girls at the newspaper that he was always winking at them and things like this…  
Kari: You see! Haha

Her laugh was quickly interrupted when an explosion nearby drew all their attention.


	10. Chapter 10: The First Spirit

Chapter 10: The First Spirit

Kari: What was that?!  
Sasumu: Look there! What is that monster?!  
Benny: Oh no! Is that?!  
Kari: Impossible! Not now!  
Benny: We have to get out of here! This is not going to end well!  
Kari: Benny! Come quick! That's Hippogriffomon! It's an Ultimate level Digimon!  
Benny: What?! Ultimate level?!  
Kari: Yes! We need to evacuate quickly! _And I left Gatomon at home…Damn!  
_Benny: Wait a minute! Bearmon is here! He can evolve into Grizzlymon and fight that Digimon! But what is worse is why everyone can see the Digimon!  
Kari: It means it's worse than we thought! We must get Hippogriffomon back to the Digital World!  
Benny: I'll stay and distract it! You bring everyone away from here.  
George: What are you two whispering there! We need to leave!  
Benny: DAD! I'll distract it! You go ahead!  
Kari: I'll help you Benny!  
Sasumu: No! You two will be hurt!  
Kari: Dad! Please go! Just trust me!  
Sasumu remembered everything his daughter went through. All the Digimon she fought and saving the world twice. He knew she had a plan up her sleeve.  
Sasumu: Ok! I trust you two! George, Camille let's go! They know what they're doing!  
Camille: NO not my son!  
Benny: MOM! GO! I'll be right behind you!  
Camille: Take care Benny!

Kari and Benny were running towards a savaging Hippogriffomon. They noticed how its eyes were shining red.  
Kari: It must be acting against its own will! Benny! Where is Bearmon!  
Bearmon (jumping out from behind them): Bearmon digivolve to…Grizzlymon!  
Grizzlymon began its fight against Hippogriffomon. It was jumping around and fighting it, but Hippogriffomon was much too strong. It was much stronger than Grizzlymon who fell down after a swift attack of Hippogriffomon.  
Benny: Oh no!  
Hippogriffomon was about to smash Grizzlymon when a quick bolt hit it from the side and it fell down. The Golden Warrior had been there to save Grizzlymon.  
Grizzlymon: Thank you!  
GW: Don't mention it!  
Benny: I got it! Hippogriffomon is tough but it always attacks straight on! It's vulnerable from the sides and from the back!  
Kari: Well, that's nice but how are we going to beat it?!  
Benny: Simple! Golden Warrior! I need you to attack Hippogriffomon from the front. Grizzlymon will attack then from the side. We'll be able to send it back easily!  
GW: You're forgetting one thing…its spirit has been tainted…we need to get the evil out first!  
Benny: I forgot about it…  
GW: Kari, where is Gatomon?  
Kari: I left Gatomon at home! I didn't think anything would happen today.  
GW: Damn…  
Benny: Uhm…Kari…he even has a nickname for you?!  
Kari: Well…  
GW: Now is not the time! We need to do something quick!  
Benny: Then I'll distract it. You and Grizzlymon should be able to defeat it!  
GW: Sounds like a plan…huh…what is that?  
Kari: Oh my God! It must be a spirit!  
Benny: Can it be?!  
GW: It's the human spirit of tactics! Benny take it! Use it to fuse with Grizzlymon!  
_Kari: What did he say? Fuse with Grizzlymon?!  
_Benny: How do I do it?!  
GW: Just say " Human Tactics Spirit Activate"!  
Benny: Human Tactics Spirit Activate!  
Benny and Grizzlymon were shining and after only a second their fused form stood before them. A strong human stood in front of Kari. He had arms much stronger than Benny ever would. His hair was longer than normal and blue. Over his body he had strange tribal tattoos.  
Benny: So Kari…what do you think? Do I look cool or what?!  
Kari: What are you? Human or Digimon?  
GW: He's human with Digimon powers. That is why he doesn't have a Digimon name. This is what the human spirits do. I believe the Digi Spirits have the same effect only the other way round.  
Kari: Incredible…but that means…no…it can't be…  
She was looking towards the Golden Warrior. She understood now what he was. She already had a feeling who he was. _It can't be…no…_  
GW: Now Benny…what do you say we beat them together.  
Benny: Alright!  
The Golden Warrior attacked Hippogriffomon straight on. He punched him straight in the face. Then Benny jumped on its back and hung on to him, pulling it on its throat. That's when the Golden Warrior attacked once more. He stood right in front of Hippogriffomon. His back began glowing. What Kari saw then confirmed all her questions. Out of the glow two huge angelic wings appeared and from them a strong wave hit Hippogriffomon. The darkness left Hippogriffomon and Kari sent the Digimon back to the Digital World. Benny and Grizzlymon transformed back and were hugging each other.  
Benny: Well Kari! Wasn't that spectacular?!  
Kari did not answer. She was only thinking about who the Golden Warrior was.  
Benny: Of course you don't answer…  
Kari: I'm sorry Benny…you were wonderful.  
GW: I have to go.  
Kari: Wait!

It was too late. He was already gone.  
Benny: It means that he is also a human/Digimon fusion. Do you know who he is Kari?  
Kari: No I don't…but I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot more of him.  
Benny: I see now why you like him…  
Kari: Huh…  
Benny: He's strong, brave and fearless. And you told him your nickname, which you didn't tell me…or anyone else.  
Kari: Yeah…  
Benny: It's ok. I'll still fight for you!  
Kari: Benny…  
Sasumu: KARI! BENNY! Oh my God you're alright!  
Camille (Hugging Benny): Thank God you're ok! I was so worried! What was that?  
Benny: I don't know. It disappeared as soon as it appeared.  
Camille: Come on. Let's get home.  
Sasumu: That's a good idea.

A while later Kari's apartment:

Kari (noticing movement at her window): I was wondering when you would arrive.  
GW: I wanted to make sure…  
Kari: Stop the act. I think I know who you are…  
GW: Look…I wanted to tell you. And I still do…  
Kari: I can't believe it's been you all this time. The clues were all there! You were always looking out for me. You couldn't give it a rest…then the time you disappeared right when that building got on fire, the appearance in the Digital World, the fact that Patamon is nowhere to be found…but what threw it off are the wings. Why didn't you tell me TK? Why was it so important to keep it from me and fool me! And when you said it depends on my reaction! How could I be so stupid!  
The Golden Warrior transformed back and TK and Patamon were standing in front of Kari.  
Gatomon: PATAMON!  
Patamon: It's so good to see you!  
TK: At least they're happy…  
Kari: Why TK? Why did you not tell me?  
TK: I thought it was for the best. We were still not friends and I thought it better for all of you to develop like this.  
Kari: So you are part of the new group after all.  
TK: Yes. I have the Human Spirit of…  
Kari: Hope. I figured.  
TK: Look Kari…I still have feelings for you. And you know that.  
Kari: I'm sorry TK, but I don't think we should be together. I can't deal with this right now. You tricked me again…why?!  
TK: I didn't want to. I wanted to tell you when I saved you from that moron down the road!  
Kari: Why didn't you?  
TK: I was mad at you…that whole story with Davis…I wanted to tell you today.  
Kari: Why? Why today?  
TK: I can't keep a secret from you. I care too much about you Kari.  
Kari: Well tell that to Holly. TK this is over. It doesn't matter if you are the Golden Warrior or yourself. I don't want this! I am sick of this on and off and madness and whatever!  
TK: You can't deny there is nothing between us!  
Kari: I'm not denying anything TK! I do feel something! I feel a lot! I loved you TK! Hell I still love you! And now I was starting to feel something for someone else and it turns out it was you!  
TK: I'm sorry Kari…sorry about everything.  
Kari: Me too…Please don't come here anymore.  
TK: How are we going to work together for our group?  
Kari: Like I said. We can keep it professional.  
TK: Alright. Patamon…let's go.

With that he transformed again and left. Kari and was looking at Gatomon who had a judging face, but did not say anything.


	11. Chapter 11: The Festival

Chapter 11: The Festival

A few weeks had passed since the fight with Hippogriffomon and more Digimon were invading the human world. The news were also covering it in more detail. TK had met with the other Digidestined, except Tai and told them about the new threat, but he left out the part about him and Kari being part of the new team. They all agreed to intervene if it comes to a difficult battle, but otherwise they would stay out of it. Meanwhile Claire had found the Human Spirit of Ability and Grant the Human Spirit of Strength. They were stronger now and with each attack their teamwork was improving. The only spirit missing was that of Kari. Meanwhile at school Kari was becoming more popular and losing her status as a loser. With a little help from Claire she had become the prettiest girl in the whole school, much to Holly's annoyance.

Claire: Kari! Grant! Let's go! Benny is waiting for us! He said he thinks he has an idea about these spirits!  
Kari: Coming!  
Grant: Do you know what he has to say?  
Claire: Something about how we could find the Digi Spirits easier.

Computer room:

Benny: There you are. Listen, I think we can establish that finding the Digi Spirits will not be easy, but we do know what each spirit means. And I think if we prove the same skills in the Digital World then we can get them easily. Only thing is we don't know what Kari's spirit is. Kari do you have an idea?  
Kari: No…I don't…I mean, I think I know, but I'm not sure.  
Grant: We'll find out soon enough I guess. Everything is becoming more and more difficult. We really need Kari's Spirit.  
Claire: I agree. But guys…one more thing…what happened to the Golden Warrior. I mean he was usually there to help us. And didn't you say Benny that he is like us? That means he is a Digidestined. But who is he and why did he disappear?  
Benny (looking towards Kari): I haven't seen him around anymore and I don't know who he is. I guess none of us knows?  
Grant: Well I don't…  
Kari: No one does ok! Let's just get past this subject. I'll do my best to find my Spirit as well. I gotta go. I have to help out in organizing tonight's festival here at the school.  
Claire (after she left): Is it just me or is she really sensitive to the subject of the Golden Warrior?  
Grant: I guess…  
_Benny: He must have really left…I don't think she saw him either…_  
Claire: Whatever! I'm going home to change for the festival tonight.

A few hours later:

Nancy (TK's mom): TK! Wow they really worked a lot for this festival…what is it even for?  
TK: No one knows. They just had a lot of money and decided to invite parents, students and whoever else wants to come here.  
Matt: So I am whoever else?  
TK: That's not what I meant!  
Matt: Don't worry little bro. So I'll just get to the stand with the food. I'm so hungry!  
Nancy: Oh I see the principal over there! TK I'll go talk to some of the other parents and teachers. Go to your friends.  
Holly: OH! TAKERU! Ms. Takishi! How are you?  
Nancy: I am quite well Holly! It's good to see you.  
Holly: Takeru let's go! They have some great food here! Hey isn't that?! OH MY GOD IT'S MATT! Your brother is here?!  
TK: Yeah…hehe…  
Holly: MATT! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!  
Matt: I'm sure you are…and who are you?  
Holly: Well I'm just the coolest girl in this school and your brother's girlfriend!  
TK: I wouldn't quite say girl…  
Holly: So Matt, can you give me an autograph? And by the way…  
Matt: Well I'll be damned!  
Holly: Huh?!  
Matt: Mr. Kamiya! Mr. Kamyia!  
Sasumu: Matt?! I can't believe it! It's so good to see you son!  
Matt: Same here! What are you doing here?  
Sasumu: Kari goes here!  
Matt: What?! My brother didn't tell me anything like that!  
Sasumu: Well…  
Camille: Wait a minute! You're Matt! The singer!  
Matt: The one and only!  
George: And you have a brother?!  
Matt: Yupp…Takeru!  
George: What?! You are like a super family! He is great at sports and you are a superstar! BENNY DID YOU HEAR IT?!  
Benny: Huh…Matt…the star! Kari, Claire it's him! It's MATT!  
Claire: WHAT?! MATT OH GOD! You're even hotter in real life than on TV! Kari come!  
Matt: Kari! It's been a while…you're prettier than ever!  
Kari: Sure has Matt…Thanks! How've you been doing?  
Matt: I can't complain…How are you? TK didn't tell me you were going to the same school again…  
Kari (trying to avoid the subject): Well you know him haha…you should enjoy yourself!  
Claire (looking from one to the other): Wait a minute! DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?! And who's this TK?!  
Matt: Well yeah…she is…  
Kari (hitting him in the gut with her elbow): TK! A he's no one…a friend of ours! And I know Matt from my brother! They used to babysit me together. Well I was kinda babysitting them…(whispering towards Matt) I'll tell you later!  
Matt (not knowing what was happening): Yeah…haha (whispering towards Kari) You better explain!  
Sasumu: Yeah…good times!  
Matt: So Tai is still in England?  
Kari: Yeah…  
Holly: MAATT! There you are! What are you doing talking to these losers?!  
Matt: You again…let me tell you one thing…you are not even a fraction of Kari! So shut it and get gone.  
Holly: But…  
Benny: Is it too difficult to understand?  
Camille: That's enough everyone. Please keep it civil.  
Holly: Wait till I tell your mom and brother!  
Matt: Just disappear! Huh! What's that?! Oh no! It can't be!  
Kari: SkullSatamon!  
Matt: Crap! Of all moments!

Quickly Skullsatamon started destroying everything at the festival.  
Benny: We have to stop it!  
Camille: Not this again! How can you do anything? And what is that?!  
Claire: We're doomed!  
Grant (coming towards them): No we're not! Spirit Activate!

Together with Coronamon Grant transformed into a human torch. He was humanoid looking, but his hair and arms were burning brightly.  
Holly: Did I just see what I think I saw?  
Matt: Incredible…this must be what he was talking about…  
Sasumu: Incredible!  
Camille: How is that possible?! Is he the Golden Warrior?  
Claire: No…that's not him!

Grant: Hey Skullsatamon! What do you say we fight this out somewhere else?  
Skullsatamon: You wish! I have clear orders to kill the girl! MarineDevimon! Help me!  
All of a sudden MarineDevimon appeared in the vicinity of the festival!  
Claire: Come on Benny! We have to help him out! Grant can't do much without us!  
At that Claire and Benny transformed as well. Benny suddenly looked like an animal. Claire on the other hand developed feathers around her arms, with a helmet like head cover.  
Camille: Am I dreaming? My son just transformed.  
Matt: This is really amazing. Humans and Digimon transforming together!  
Skullsatamon: Three against two…hmm…Vilemon! Come out!

Around twenty Vilemon appeared out of the ground.  
Holly: AAH! This is awful!  
Skullsatamon: The girl and we won't hurt anyone!  
Matt: And who might that be Skullsatamon?  
Skullsatamon: You know who, Matt…  
Matt: Huh? You must be the same one from all those years ago. I understand. Can any of you open a gate to the Digital World? I can bring my Digimon here and we can fight. We'll see if you stand a chance!  
Skullsatamon: HAHA! We closed the gate! You won't be able to bring anyone here! Nail Bone!

A bright flash of light went straight towards Matt, but at the last second it was stopped.  
Camille: It's the Golden Warrior! But that means he's the same as the rest of the kids.  
Matt: So you are the Golden Warrior…Interesting. I didn't see it before. Now I recognize you…  
GW: I hope you can keep it to yourself?  
Skullsatamon: Hey who are you?!  
Matt: I will…and this here is your doom!  
Skullsatamon: Well I better call the boss then!  
Voice singing: No need! It's the King of all Digimon. Lalalala  
Matt: OH NO! MetalEtemon!  
MetalEtemon: Well hello Digidestined! We're here to conquer your world and the Digital World but I guess you already knew that!  
Matt: Damn! We need MetalGarurumon!  
Camille: What are they talking about?  
Nancy (running towards them): Hello! Have you seen my son?!  
Camille: Ms. Takaishi? No we haven't!  
Nancy: I hope nothing happened to him!

The fight started. The Golden Warrior took on MetalEtemon, while Benny was finished easily with the MarineDevimon. Claire had destroyed the Vilemon quickly and transformed back. Grant and Skullsatamon were battling fiercely, but Skullsatamon was no match for Grant, who was stronger than all the others. He and Benny transformed back as well as their energy depleted quickly.

MetalEtemon (After throwing a few punches at GW): You're tough kid. But I'm much stronger!  
GW: I will fight till the end for her!

They were battling even more fiercely, but MetalEtemon was getting the upper hand.  
Matt: Some things never change. He still cares about you…  
Kari: I…  
Benny: How do you know about their relationship?  
Claire: WHAT?! Kari and the Golden Warrior are together?! That explains her reaction earlier!  
Sasumu: You're dating that?  
Kari: Not really…  
Matt: So you've gone out with him again? I thought you were so mad at him you would never talk to him again…  
Kari: Well…I didn't know who he was…when I found out…  
Matt: Ah…I get it…you still have feelings for him too. But you want to repress them. You fell in love with the Golden Warrior only to find out it's the same guy…  
Kari: How did you?  
Matt: I'm not stupid Kari…we need your help as well. The others are too exhausted. You can't do anything about it?  
Kari: Well…  
Gatomon (jumping from behind the trees): It's time Kari! I have to Digivolve to the next level!  
Claire: But you're already on the Champion level!  
Matt: You didn't even tell them of our stories?! What's up with you and TK?!  
Claire: WHO IS TK!?  
Kari: Let's try it!  
Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon!

A beautiful angel Digimon was flying above them and they were all staring in awe.  
Claire: What the hell is going on?!  
Matt: Hehe…our Digimon can digivolve to the Ultimate and Mega Levels…we're the original Digidestined!  
Holly: What are you people?!  
Claire: I can't believe it…so you actually already know which Spirit you'll receive?  
Kari: Yes…the Spirit of Light. And the Golden Warrior…he has the Spirit of Hope.  
Matt: I knew it…that boy keeps surprising me. But that means that you are part of the new Digidestined as well?  
Kari: Yes. Angewomon! Help him!

MetalEtemon: Well this is not fair! Dark Spirits Deluxe! HAHA!

The dark lightning hit the Golden Warrior directly. His strength slowly fading and throwing him back by a few meters, very close to Kari, Matt and the others.  
Matt: NO!

He slowly began to glow and in a second he was back to his normal self.  
Kari (running towards him): TK! NO! Are you ok?!  
Claire: TK?! That's Takeru! OH GOD! I can't believe it! They knew each other! That explains so much!  
Benny: No way…it was him all along…  
Kari: Come on TK! Don't leave me like this. Don't you die on me!  
Matt and Nancy ran towards the two of them as well.  
TK: Guys…I'm sorry…I couldn't protect you…  
Kari: Don't you dare say anything! Listen to me! You told me once you won't let me go without a fight! I'll tell you the same right now! When the dark is the strongest so is light! I need you!

Everyone was looking towards them when Kari began to shine and next to her the Spirit of Light appeared. When Kari touched it, TK's and Patamon's wounds were instantly healed.  
TK: Huh…Kari! You did it!  
Kari: I guess I just needed a little push…  
TK: What do you say we finish this off together?  
Kari: I'd love to!  
Patamon: Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!

Benny: Another angel…how is this possible?  
Matt: With those two everything is possible. They're the strongest of us all…why do you think they've been part of three generations of Digidestined?!  
Benny: Three generations?!  
Matt: Yupp!  
Nancy: I was so scared! Thank you Kari!

Kari: Human Spirit of Light activate!  
TK: Human Spirit of Hope activate!

Both transformed immediately. Kari transformed into a beautiful woman with long golden hair and armor. She was the female version of TK, who already took his fighting stance.


End file.
